Right There
by AnimeKing90210
Summary: Jaden has finally realized his feelings for Alexis but is it too late? Has Alexis' heart been stolen by another or does Jaden still have a chance? Rated T for mild language and fluff. JadenxAlexis BastionxMindy ChazzxJasmin. On Hold 4 Now


Disclaimer: I do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the characters in this story. Okay with that said, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic, so I decided to make this chapter to allow you catch onto what is gonna happen later. Hope you enjoy.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Jaden was now walking down the path leading to the docks. It was very late into the night, and it was very close to sunrise. He couldn't sleep so he decided to walk to his favorite thinking spot. Along the way he couldn't help but to start thinking of his situation.

'_What am I doing to myself_,' he thought quietly? 'She is my best friend and I know something is wrong. She hasn't said a word to me in weeks, and if I don't say something soon, she might not ever talk to me again.'

He was now approaching the docks, when he heard a series of sniffles coming from behind the light tower. He slowly depicted the form of Alexis Rhodes.

'_What is she doing here, and why is she crying_?' he thought scratching his head. Jaden was about to turn to leave when he noticed she had seen him.

"Huh, Jaden, what are you doing here," she asked while trying to cover her face?

"I'm sorry for intruding on you. I was just going for a walk when I heard some noises near here. Is there something wrong, Alexis," Jaden asked, his voice filled with concern?

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just fine," she said standing to her feet and walking up to him. " I just had to clear my mind."

"Alexis. I just want you to know that I will always be your best friend and I will always be here. You can tell me anything."

'_Jaden. If you only knew the truth_.' " Thanks," she said with a small smile running across her face. She then leaned in pecked him on the cheek. Jaden then raised his hand to the spot where she had kissed him. He felt warm in the face as he began to try to hold back a blush. But Alexis beat him to it. She was pink in the face as she began to walk back to her dorm. She turned around as the sun coming over the horizon, and it seemed that Jaden just began to glow in the sun's rays. She walked away with a smile on her face and a warm memory in her mind.

Jaden stood there awestruck as he watched Alexis walk away in the golden rays of light peeking over the horizon. His heart felt like it was going to melt.

'_Did that just happen_,' he said still touching the spot she had pecked with a kiss. Jaden didn't fully understand the massive amount of emotions he was feeling at the moment.

'_I think I'm in love. I didn't see this coming but I can honestly say this was a walk I will never forget_.' With that Jaden began his run back to the Slifer dorms. He was actually looking forward to class today. Jaden reached the dorms and walked in on Syrus and Chumley staring at him. Something inside him told him that he was about to be nagged on for being late getting in. Instead of chastising him for his timeliness, Syrus and Chumley began to smile.

"What's up with you guys?" Jaden asked beginning to scratch his head in confusion. They only continued to grin widely as Jaden stood there dumbfounded.

"Way to go Jay," Chumley said patting him on the back. Jaden gave him a very puzzled look and turned to face Syrus.

"It's about time you made a move," the bluenette said winking an eye. Jaden might not have been the sharpest tool in the box, but he wasn't the dullest either. His mind slowly began to pick up on what was being said and he fought to push back a blush. It didn't do any good though because his cheeks had the light tint of red in them. Syrus and Chumley burst into laughter and Jaden collapsed on his bed.

Jaden blocked out the sound of their laughter and allowed his mind slip away. Before he knew it, he was knocked out and dreaming a very special Obelisk Blue girl (Alexis...duh). Jaden never felt more comfortable in the privacy of his mind. Little did he know that his dreams would be cut short by the school bell that sounded through all the dorms. Jaden sat up quickly and began preparing for class. At least he would be able to see her in class if not only in his dreams.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Well okay. That was chapter one of my first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic. I hoped you liked this chapter and will review. Please review because I would like to continue this story for all of you. Peace.

AnimeKing90210


End file.
